


Knock on the food

by misstndes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstndes/pseuds/misstndes
Summary: Being the gentleman he is Jiraiya brought food to Tsuande after a day in the paperwork's. What Naruto and Shizune saw after that wasn't a position to properly eat...Rated T but with slight sexual content.





	Knock on the food

**Author's Note:**

> If there is some grammar mistakes in the fic i’m sorry i’m trying to improve myself :)

Tsunade was finishing some paperwork when she saw from the corner of her eyes a head pop in the room from the window. She knew well who it was, with those long white hair and his big smile splashed all over his face.

“What is it ?” she asked not looking up from the scroll. He didn’t respond right away but she could hear him entering her office with what she heard from the sounds of a bag.

“I got you something to eat, Hime” Jiraiya got on the couch near the windows, placing down the bag filled with food.

She smiled sweetly at him, thinking how the hell could he be this sweet when just three hours ago he was ogling her chest and probably thinking the most perverted things about it in an important meeting with the elders.

He started to get everything out of the bag and putted it onto the couch next to him. Tsunade could smell the aromas of multiple foods running through her nose to which she closed her eyes enjoying the smell. When she opened her eyes she saw him pat the spot in front of him where the foods waited for her. 

“Come here,” The blond didn’t say anything, and just placed her pen down. “you need a break from paperwork. You gotta eat, Tsunade” his voice was firm with a hint of huskiness.

Tsunade sighted, “Alright” then got up from her chair “you worry for nothing, Jiraiya” 

Walking to stand next to him, she looked down at him and gave him a bright smile before sitting down where the foods was waiting.

“Do i ?” to this she broke her chopstick in two “I don’t know what you’re talking about” she took a piece of beef and started to chew it. 

She smirked at him “I see” 

“See what ?” he asked.

“You’re wooing me” she said nonchalantly stuffing her mouth with food.

The white haired man laughed out loud then stop to look right into her eyes “I’m always wooing you, Tsunade” at that her smirk returned on her face. “but you don’t mind now, right huh,” he put a stray of her hair behind her ear with a proud smile “lover” Jiraiya said with the deepest voice he knew she loved.

Looking at him a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, then a wide smile lighted up her face “Don’t be so cocky, Jiraiya” with that she took another bite of the food and then managed to say “want one ?” 

Elevating her chopsticks full of beef and rice to his closed mouth, “i’d rather eat your lips” he said before taking a big bite on the chopsticks. 

One of her eyebrow popped up in a challenging glare “Well, what are you waiting for” 

“Oh being cocky too i see, Tsunade” he smirked “Don’t you worry, Hime“ With that he draw his face near hers and she putted down the chopsticks she was holding, and grabbed his neck with both hands bringing his face closer to hers. 

Lips slightly touching, she whispered with her throaty voice “Jiraiya honey, next time you peek on my breasts while the elders meets with us, try to be more discreet” 

With that she crashed her lips to his, taking him off guard and well he didn’t take long to respond to the kiss. Sliding his hands on her waist, he tried to bring her closer only to have her push him with a hand on his chest. With a groan coming from the old pervert they parted, leaving him hanging and wanting more.

“Hime” Jiraiya whined.

“The food, Jiraiya” 

He looked down in between them, “Well, that’s a waste” the foods that was once on the couch is now on the floor and luckily it didn’t touch neither of them. He shrugged, turning to his head to her so that he could kiss her some more but she pushed him again.

“No” the blonde taped his chest with a glare “not when there’s all the food on my floor” 

Jiraiya tilted his head and reply “But the food is in front of me, babe.. unless you want me to-“

“Jiraiya if you don’t shut up right now i swear i’m going to choke you” the pervert eyebrows wiggles at her words “to death, you old ass pervert” Tsunade then started to get up but got pushed down by his big hand. 

“Let me” He got up from his seat and proceed to clean the floor.

She didn’t hold him back on his kind gesture and just relaxed on the couch with her eyes closed. 

She heard him coming closer to her but didn’t bother to open her eyes. As her partner got beside her she felt one of his large hand grazing on her thigh to gripping it to the side, she then heard her name coming from him with a groan. The slug princess opened one eye to catch a glimpse of Jiraiya’s face that was close to hers. “Pervert” 

A smug smile appeared on his face “Do you mind thought ?” he noted as he lazily traced his way up to her waist and bring her closer to him. A second passed till he discerned a small no coming from her. Jiraiya then dived his face in her neck and pressed his lips to where her pulse was. 

Tsunade tilted her neck at the contact of his lips on her neck. He gave a few nibbles and kisses, and she responded with smalls whimpered. 

He groaned then said “I could do this all day”

The slug princess wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand on his back the other going through his hair. “Then do” she muttered clearly enjoying this very moment. “Finish what you started, Jira” she added.

She yelped in surprised when he lifted her up and pinned her down onto the couch “You don’t have to tell me twice” he replied. 

He cupped one of her boob with his strong hand and entwined her hand next to her head. As he was tracing kisses from her neck down to the in between her breast, he could heard her breathing accelerate and small moans coming out of his partner. Jiraiya massaged the breast in his hand in a slow pace while sucking the silky side of the other boob making her tightening up the hold of their hands. With her free hand she runned it through his white hair and then grasping it, holding him by the back of his head. 

“Jiraiya~” she moaned, her face’s red full of ecstasy “Jira~” she breathed for the millionth time, to that the white haired man lifted himself a little above her, much to her annoyance.

Before he could say something, he heard the loud voice of that blond brat student of his coming from the other side of the door.

Unfortunately Naruto was too close to the door for them to move away from each other to prevent any awkwardness before he could open the door.

“Baa-chan !” the little blond haired genin said opening the door without knocking first.

A very agitated Shizune was behind him trying to stop the 12 year old from opening the door but falling “Naruto-kun, don’t ! Tsunade-sama is very busy !” The two sannin snapped their head at the now opened door as the two other people stopped in their track.

As they stood there, eyes and mouth opening wide at the sight in front of them. No words were coming out from the three adults. But Naruto on the other end...

“EEEEH !” he shouted pointing his finger at the two sannin who were now standing up far apart of each other straightening up their clothes “AND MY TRAINING?!” he said still shouting, he then turned his head sharply to the brunette “and you said she was busy, well I see she was busy” he snapped at Shizune who was still processing what she saw, a bright red flush on her face.

“NA-RU-TO” the two sannin yelled at the same time causing the blond ninja to backup arms up in front of him. 

Jiraiya went to him knocking down on his student head before telling him “Didn’t you learned to knock before coming in, you baka !” 

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head, “Ero-sennin” he look up at the tall man then yelled pointing his finger at him “Didn’t you learned to keep a promise, you old pervert man” 

“I said I had to do something important before training you, you little moron, and DON’T point with your finger!” the white haired man grab the small kid by his clothes from the back picking him up to his level “I WAS GOING TO BUT-” he calmed his self when he heard Tsunade telling him to put him down, and then the sound of fingers cracking was heard as well “but you need some learning before” 

* * *

Naruto was drag out of the office by his godfather with two pretty big bumps on his head “-and before you enter you WAIT for the person to say you CAN enter, you brat“ was all he heard before the door was slammed hard.

Jiraiya look down at him and flicked his finger on the boy’s nose “She was in a good mood, damn it! You had to go and ruined this” the sannin said sulking, still dragging the kid while he walked down the hall. “Oh kami, I hope she’s not going to take it on me later if i try to calm her down” 

As he dragged the poor kid down the hall they heard some glass being shattered and a loud thud from Tsunade’s office “IS THAT WHAT BUSY IS FOR YOU, TSUNADE-SA-“ and an other thud was heard.

“See that’s why you gotta knock on the damn door”


End file.
